La existencia no siempre acaba
by blue kirito
Summary: Era una gran leyenda que vivió hace mil años. La maldición de uno puede ser la bendición del otro. [Especial de San Valentín]


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La existencia no siempre acaba**

**.**

**Era una gran leyenda que vivió hace mil años. La maldición de uno puede ser la bendición del otro.**

**[Especial de San Valentín]**

**Kouen x Aladdin**

**.**

Aladdin sonríe ampliamente a la vez que su mentor y mejor amigo le observa lleno de orgullo.

\- No tengo nada más que enseñarte. A partir de hoy eres libre de andar por el reino.

\- Je je je Ugo-kun. Siempre habrán conocimientos nuevos que adquirir o, ¿no me incluirás en tus investigaciones?

\- ¿Eh? Ah no - suda nervioso - Será todo un honor mi príncipe.

\- Je je je Aladdin está bien - sonríe radiante.

\- De acuerdo. Ah, antes de que lo olvide. Hay un solo lugar al que tienes prohibido ir.

\- ¿Uh?

\- Al lago en medio del bosque.

\- ¿Por qué?

Ugo le evade girando el rostro. Cuando se trata de ser curioso Aladdin lo es tanto o más que su padre. Convencerlo no será sencillo aunque tampoco le sabe bien engañarlo. Suspira.

\- El bosque está encantado, las personas que entran ya no salen. Es una especie de laberinto. Imagino que no quieres angustiar a Sheba y Solomon, ¿cierto?

\- Comprendo - dice con gran seriedad.

\- ¿Qué te parece leer el pergamino que le trajeron al oráculo ayer?

\- ¡Si!

.

.

Tres semanas después.

El príncipe no olvida el tema de aquel lago pero deja pasar el tiempo para convencer a Ugo de que no irá. No es que sea un niño desobediente o travieso pero está seguro de que su maestro no le ha contado la verdad. ¿Qué es con exactitud lo que hay en ese lugar? Camina y ya sea por intuición o porque el camino no está realmente hechizado que logra dar con el lago. Es hermoso, cristalino y brillante, refleja su entorno con gran maestría pero... el príncipe siente un doloroso pinchazo en el corazón que le priva de respirar un par de segundos, algunas lágrimas escapan de sus hermosos ojos. Se aproxima y cae de rodillas tocando con la punta de los dedos el agua.

\- ¿Por qué... - arruga su boquita - por qué me duele tanto?

Ve un tanto borroso, las mejillas se le ponen coloradas pero advierte algo, se centra en ello. ¿Un hombre le mira desde abajo? ¿Es que no se ahoga?

\- ¿Ojisan?

Este no responde, frunce el ceño como si estuviera enojado, bastante. Da miedo.

\- M-mucho gusto. Soy Aladdin, príncipe de Alma Toran.

El comentario afecta de cierta manera al hombre pues cambia su expresión, aunque mínimamente.

\- Me gusta estar solo.

\- P-pero...

\- Ren Kouen.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No diré más.

.

.

El príncipe regresa al palacio y busca el nombre en diversos pergaminos pues jamás lo ha escuchado. Es buscando en la biblioteca que llega a la sección prohibida, una a la que solo el rey tiene acceso. Encuentra un manuscrito que habla de la fundación de Alma Toran y da con ese nombre:

_"Ren Kouen, mejor conocido como el emperador de las llamas. Era un gran dirigente y líder del Imperio Kou (actualmente reino de Alma Toran). Conquistó gran parte del globo hasta que fué asesinado en un golpe de estado encabezado por su primo Hakuryuu Ren. El pueblo no aceptó su fallecimiento y le llevaron a un lago que supuestamente tiene poderes mágicos, más no hubo resultados. Su cuerpo yace en el mismo sitio desde el año quinientos veintiséis... "_

Los zafiros se muestran en todo su esplendor. El pequeño lee la última frases varias veces. ¡Hace más de mil años que ocurrió eso! Aladdin se levanta abruptamente, furioso. Kouen era un rey que el pueblo quería porque seguramente veía por el bien de otros antes que de si mismo y ellos ¡terminaron por abandonarlo! ¡Le han hecho algo muy cruel! ¡No puede vivir pero tampoco le dejan morir!

.

.

Una vez frente al lago Aladdin está a punto de sumergirse cuando una potente voz le grita al punto de paralizarle.

\- ¿Kouen-ojisan?

\- Tienes prohibido entrar mocoso.

\- ¡P-pero!

\- ¡Dije que no!

Ay dios, ese tono de veras intimida pero aún si no desea que lo haga, lo hará.

\- Una vez tu cuerpo toque el agua tomaré tu vida. Esa es la maravillosa magia de este lugar. Solo si alguien tuviera una poderosa voluntad para traerme a la vida podrá salir, aunque tampoco garantizo su seguridad. Tienes familia, ¿o no mocoso? - asiente - Para mi también era muy importante.

\- ¿Odias a Hakuryuu-onisan?

\- No.

\- Ya veo. Ojisan, ¿puedo conocerte un poco más?

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Los príncipes de hoy en día son unos vagos?

\- Je je je quizá.

\- Has lo que quieras.

.

.

Sheba y Solomon son muy felices. Les agrada saber que su hijo es bastante activo pues todos los días sale del palacio, más no descuida sus deberes. Aladdin platica o más bien sostiene un monólogo con ese hombre pelirrojo. De vez en cuando Kouen le corrige e incluso discute. Aterra cuando se pone en ese plan pero igualmente atrae. Es un ser sumamente inteligente, interesante y elegante. Cada que platican el corazón del pequeño príncipe se acelera y de unos meses para acá se sonroja aunque no atina con la razón.

.

.

Un año después del primer encuentro.

\- ... la cuarta parte de los impuestos - silencio - Mocoso - igual - mocoso. ¡Aladdin!

\- ¿Eh? Perdón, ¿me dijiste algo?

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Pareces más idiota de lo habitual.

\- Ungh... - dolido.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Son... ah... ¡recordé que dejé algo pendiente! - se pone en pie dando la espalda.

\- No.

\- ¿Uh? - se gira.

\- Te lo he dicho muchas veces. Tienes prohibido entrar al lago.

\- ¿Me lo dice el emperador?

\- Así es.

\- Je je je Kouen-ojisan.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No siempre soy obediente - sonríe.

El pelirrojo abre los ojos desmesuradamente al ser testigo de como Aladdin se lanza al agua sin más. Intenta detenerlo pero al ser un espíritu no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Le grita, reprende e incluso dice varias groserías y amenazas pero el niño le ignora por completo. Que testarudo.

El príncipe contiene la respiración al tiempo que nada lo más rápido que puede. Entiende que es la única oportunidad que va a tener puesto que solo tiene una vida. Morir no está en sus planes, obligar a "renacer" al emperador tampoco. Pero no es justo lo que le ocurre a Kouen, desea con todo el corazón que pueda descansar en paz, que su cuerpo reciba un entierro digno así no pueda verlo otra vez. Una punzada en el pecho le hace llorar, el sitio está lleno de tristeza, han sido mil largos años de soledad, tal vez arrepentimiento y frustraciones.

_«- ¡No me rendiré! »_

Si fuera más alto y fuerte sería mucho más fácil pero es un niño buscando realizar un milagro... por amor. No puede confesarse para no atar a Kouen pero ha caído rendido a sus pies, lo que no indica vaya a seguir ciegamente sus órdenes. Cuando en verdad amas buscas el bienestar del otro aún si ello indica que hagas algo por lo que te odie. Está dispuesto a cargar con eso sobre sus frágiles y minúsculos hombros.

Comienza a desesperarse cuando los pulmones le exigen expulsar el aire, un poco más, se dice. Mira en todas direcciones, nada. Es tan obscuro. Se mueve a más velocidad, con valentía y advierte un aroma.

_«- ¿Cómo es posible si no estoy respirando? »_

Se deja guiar por el. Pronto una cálida luz le rodea, se detiene al toparse a un apuesto hombre pelirrojo que reconoce de inmediato. Se acerca para tocar su mejilla, está frío. Sonríe.

_«- Por fin nos vemos en persona. »_

Da la impresión de que estuviese dormido. Un poco de aire escapa por la boca de Aladdin en forma de burbujas. Se agota el tiempo. Coge al hombre por la muñeca y nada en dirección a la superficie. El camino parece más largo que al inicio, los pulmones le arden y la garganta pide clemencia pero no, rendirse y más ahora que está tan cerca no es opción. El cuerpo del emperador pesa cada vez más, es como plomo. La visión se torna borrosa y se marea pero aún no...

_«- Un poco más. Ojisan debe ser libre. »_

Justo cuando está a punto de perder el sentido su mano llega a la superficie y con eso da el último impulso.

\- ¡Ah!

Aladdin exhala jalando todo el aire que le es posible, más el agotamiento le pasa factura y termina por desmayarse. Tan cerca que estuvo. Se hunde en el lago sin que nadie pueda salvarlo, escucharlo, siquiera saben que está ahí. El agua pretende engullir a tan valioso tesoro cuando alguien lo sujeta entre sus brazos y nada con él hasta salir. Kouen camina sobre la tierra por primera vez en siglos, sin soltar al infante que se remueve un poco.

\- Uh...

Y se queja al reaccionar, abriendo los ojos lentamente, enfocando y ruborizado como si no hubiera un mañana al notar que, el emperador es muchas veces más guapo a plena luz del día.

\- Imprudente.

Aladdin sonríe. Ya imaginaba que si las cosas no salían bien recibiría reproches en lugar de... en lugar de...

\- Estas...

\- ¿Vivo? Pues no soy un zombie si eso te tranquiliza - el adulto adivina la interrogante que viene a continuación, suspira - El pueblo que intentó revivirme lo hizo por admiración quizá pero también para derrocar a Hakuryuu. Tu... solo eres un idiota.

\- ¡¿Eh?!

El niño tiembla al sentir la diestra del emperador sobre los labios.

\- Uno que me gusta mucho.

\- ¿De verdad?

El pelirrojo suspira a milímetros del oído de Aladdin al que se le enchina la piel, la muerde y lame galante.

\- Debo conocer cuanto antes a ese tal rey Solomon. Te haré oficialmente mi consorte.

\- No creo que sea posible, soy el príncipe heredero.

\- Posible o no, te deseo - declara en el tono más sensual que existe.

\- Ah~.

El pequeño se aferra al pecho de su pareja. Un hombre que no debió conocer porque vivió hace mucho pero que el destino se encargó de poner en su camino. Está convencido que de su unión nacerá algo maravilloso, brillante y lleno de posibilidades. La existencia no siempre acaba con la muerte y está puede ser el inicio de todo.

Cuenta la leyenda que Aladdin se convirtió en rey y oficialmente Kouen en consorte. Aunque durante la noche de bodas el pequeño fué tan apasionado que logró hacerse un hijo del amor de su vida y ese, fue el cuarto mejor gobernante luego de su abuelo y por supuesto, los padres.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas finales.**

**Quinto y último especial de San Valentín. :). Gracias por su apoyo y la próxima ya regreso con mis fics largos :). Viva otra de mis Otp!**


End file.
